


Bright Hound

by Marsan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Nebula!Love - Freeform, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsan/pseuds/Marsan
Summary: I just wanted to wish the lucky ones : An Happy 'Blood Moon' Eclipse of the century tonight !





	Bright Hound

_A night walk across the moor_

' _Nil_ \- I know _nihil_ about Love and Astronomy' said Sherlock Holmes pointing out to John Watson _Cor Caroli_ , the brightest star in the constellation of _Canes Venatici_. ‘Call it _Chara_ ’ replied Watson.

Cor Caroli : Heart of Charles  
Canes Venatici : Hunting dogs  
Chara ( χαρά ): Joy, dear to the heart

(This constellation gives a love of hunting and a penetrating mind, making those born under it faithful, keen, clever and fond of speculation. [ _Robson_[*](http://www.constellationsofwords.com/stars/Asterion.html#*), p.34.])

[The history of the star: Asterion](http://www.constellationsofwords.com/stars/Asterion.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit I was not successful here with kudos or even good wishes , but last night, in my place, the sky was clear and the moon magnificent, as was Mars, so I was quite lucky, staring at the moon for hours. Today I find this quote 'par pur hasard' while reading Calvino -Pourquoi lire les classiques -  
> " l'amour est comme ce qu'on appelle au ciel la voie lactée, un amas brillant formé par des milliers de petites étoiles, dont chacune est souvent une nébuleuse. Les livres ont noté quatre ou cinq cents des petits sentiments successifs et si difficiles à reconnaître qui composent cette passion, et les plus grossiers, et encore en se trompant souvent et prenant l'accessoire pour le principal."  
> Stendhal, préface de 'De l'amour".  
> Love is a nebula ! And as I'm quite nebulous myself I have decided to tag all my works Nebula!Love


End file.
